Railgun: EARTHSHAKERS STORY (May not get updated anymore)
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: A certain person named Earthshaker saves a CERTAIN railguns life and almost dies but is visited by the greek god of death THANATOS.
1. Chapter 1

Railgun: EarthShakers story.

EarthShaker POV: I am earthshaker, or as i was known before my life changed forever, Shade EarthShaker.  
 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I was walking when I heard a guns hammer being pulled back and saw its target being Misaka Mikoto, or railgun, was distracted by an enemy causing me to jump in front of the gunners weapon getting shot in the heart causing me to go flying through a wall and collapsing with blood flowing down my chest. My vision fades to black as i pass out before waking up in a white room with a black robed figure sranding in the center before he says, "hello child, My name is Thanatos the greek god of death your time isn't now. So I will heal you and give you some special powers" I feel metal being infused into my body making me wince as the wound on my chest quickly closes. "I feel more powerful now," I say to Thanatos. Thanatos replies, "My child your new name shall be EARTHSHAKER and your power is to cause Earthquakes by attacking your enemies this power is unique to only you." A smirk appears on my face as he sends me back to the human world. I stand up and pop my neck before saying, "Hey dickwad you messed with the wrong person today." My eyes glow red and my hair burns bright red as I charge the gunner and punch him causing a shockwave to rip through the area sending the gunner flying into Misaka Mikoto's electron blast electrocuting him. My eyes return to their normal green color and my hair returns to its normal silver._

I walk beside Misaka who smiles slightly at me making my heart beat quicken slighty. It's been two years since I nearly died and was healed by Thanatos who is my adopted father now. I smile at Misaka who blushes but keeps eye contact. 'I saved Railgun because she was important to me.' Misaka see's me thinking and put sher hand on my shoulder making me snap out of my reverie. "I never really said thanks for saving me two years ago had you not taken that bullet I would have died," Misaka says with a bright smile which makes my heart skip a beat. Misaka says,"Thanks" before hugging me gently shocking me but nonetheless I hug her back.

A/N: DONE!


	2. Chapter 2: Training Part 1

Railgun: EARTHSHAKERS STORY

Chapter 1: Training.

Earthshaker POV: I close my eyes before opening them with my eyes blazing blue with determination as I run towards a tree and punch it causing a miniature earthquake to erupt outwards breaking every tree within a mile radius. I pant as I get a drink from a bottle of water and start doing push ups and sit ups under the guidance of Misaka and Shirai. "I dont get how physical training will do me any good with enhancing my ability," I point out agitatedly. "It's about personal reality," Misaka says with a growl. I continue training until my body is completely soaked in sweat and my tanktop is see through making Misaka blush slightly when she sees my toned muscles through my soaked tanktop. I take off my sunglasses and reveal my green eyes and my silver hair flows freely around in the wind. "I know," I sigh."But still I am already physically strong enough but emotionally I'm not." Misaka sighs and puts her hand on my shoulder seeing my left eye twitching angrily as I want to punch something. "First off, You need to control your rage," Shirai says as I take a deep breath and start slowly doing pullups on a tree branch. "If i wasn't calm my eyes would flash red," I explain to Shirai. Shirai's eyes widen at hearing that. I sigh and drop from the tree branch making a wave of dust roll outwards from my landing. I hear the sounds of fighting in my head as I remember taking the bullet for Misaka. My eyes flash golden showing reluctance. "Is something wrong?" Shirai asks seeing the contemplating look on my face. "I was just thinking," I reply. I see Misaka looking at me concerned seeing my eyes flash red as I remember the asshole who tried to kill me. "I swear if I find who tried to Hurt Misaka I WILL KILL HIM" I growl causing Shirai's eyes to go angry. I run up to a tree and imagine the gunner's face is the center of the tree and punch it causing a huge shockwave to rip through all the trees around me destroying them entirely. Misaka whistles seeing my rage being converted into power and Shirai smirks seeing the damage i did to the forest. "Well guess we know what my power level is when im pissed off," I say as shirai punches my shoulder gently. "Come on you two," Misaka says agitated.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to get uploaded it took longer to write than i thought it would. Heres a quick question should i make a lemon scene for this story ever?


End file.
